Communication among computers is typically implemented over telephone lines. In analog or "voice" communication, a modem provides the interface between the telephone line and a host computer to convert telephone line signals to computer signals and computer signals to telephone signals. Modern telephone communications are also implemented in digital format. In one digital configuration, analog or voice originated data is digitized and transmitted in digital format over the telephone line. A digital modem can receive the digitized data and covert it to computer readable data. Alternatively, digital data transmitted over telephone lines in ISDN format is received by an ISDN terminal adapter which provides the interface between the digital telephone line and the host computer.
In any of these configurations, an interface must be provided between the host computer and the telephone processing equipment, i.e., the modem or terminal adapter. The interface, in both hardware and software, provides for command and data communication between the user and the modem or terminal adapter. The interface also allows an application or driver running on the host computer to interface with the modem or terminal adapter. The interface, commonly referred to an "application programming interface" or "API," transmits and receives commands and data to and from the modem or terminal adapter to implement computer/telephony communication.
Typically, the software application programming interface (API) runs on the host computer. It defines and maintains command and data structures required for communication between the host driver and the modem or terminal adapter. A conventional API is specific to the communication mode implemented on the applicable telephone line. That is, where ISDN communication is being provided, the API running on the host computer is specific to an ISDN terminal adapter. Where analog or voice is used, the API is specific to modem operation. Thus, traditionally, the host computer is interfaced to a single form of telephone line communication and runs an API applicable to only that single communication mode. If multiple communication modes are to be used, in a traditional configuration, the host computer must run an API for each mode.